The Uprising of Toad's expansion!
by Thepictoad
Summary: The story about a hopeless mushroom that debuted in the Kid Icarus section has finally arrived here! Toad is tired of being kicked around. One day, he goes to end it all. But when he pulls out his Poison Mushroom, he suddenly finds himself on a cold, marble floor. Later, he realizes that he is in another universe. But where, exactly? And will this new situation be able to help him?


**This story was originally written in the Kid Icarus section. Now, a year later, I decided to release it in the Mario section! Keep in mind that when the later chapters come, (Like 10 or so) my writing style changes drastically. That's when I got grounded from Fanfiction for about 7 months and changed... a lot. Anyway, these chapters are pre-written, sitting around in my files. So let's put them to good use and expand this series from Kid Icarus, to here in Mario!**

**Enjoy!**

The Uprising of Toad, Chapter one.

"Aggh!"

Toad hit the ground, from some unknown force that just hit him in the head... or hat... or mushroom... or... whatever.

"Uhm... Sorry, Toad... I didn't see you there." Luigi said timidly, hoping not to get Toad angry.

Silently, Toad got up, and just walked away. Inside he was thinking:

_"Why am I always the one picked on? Because I'm short? It seems in every game I try out for I either get used as a counterattack, or get crumpled by a hammer, or just get a stupid referee job with a weird rabbit, a bee, or an invisible chameleon."_

Back at the Princess' Castle, he found Mario visiting Peach

"It'sa me, Mario!"

"Yes Mario, we all know you never finished school and have a very limited vocabulary."

The Princess asked, "What's gotten into you, Toad? You're usually more cheerful... and all like, "Wahahaha! I'm the best!"

Toad sure wasn't FEELING the best though. Sure, he could ref a mean tennis match, and he was in the top 5 of most experienced Kart drivers, but other than that, the other people just didn't... See him, at all.

"By the way, Toad, could you go and retrieve my crown outside? I think it fell when Mario was jumping around too close to me."

It had always puzzled Toad how Peach fell for Mario, and not Luigi. Well, Luigi finished school, can do everything better than Mario, and can even wield a superpowered vacuum cleaner.

"One more thing Toad, it sort of... um, fell in the moat."

_Silence._

"Yes, Princess Peach."

Toad had always envied the Kid Icarus cast, how they only had to say, _"Yes, my Lady,"_ instead of the full-blown freakin' Princess' name.

It seemed that all the Nintendo characters could communicate, with the KI characters being in... somewhere. Nowhere. Occasionaly Mario and Link would team up, to defeat Bowser and Ganondorf, who also, had teamed up. Surprising, right? (BACKSTABBIN' IN SUBSPACE)

Toad had never met the KI cast before. He wanted to.

Well, Toad decided he had better grab HIS right hand man... Toad, and go fetch the un-laurely crown.

"Hi, Toad." "Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad."

Ever wonder how the Princess kept all the Toads in her castle straight?

The Castle door wouldn't open, so Normal Toad got his Fire-Flower-Thrower (in human words, this could be translated as "Flamethrower.") and burned down the door, again.

"TOAD! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BURNNG DOWN THE DOOR? GO BIULD ANOTHER ONE!"

"B-But, my Princes-"

"NO BUTS! LEAVE THAT OTHER TOAD HERE, GO GET THE CROWN YOURSELF, AND BUILD ANOTHER DOOR BY SUNDOWN!"

Dejectedly, Toad went about his duties. After much trouble with the crown, and nearly drowning a couple times, Toad got the crown, walked back through the charred doorway, gave the Princess back her still-soggy crown, found some rare wood that the princess ordered, built another door, (This one with a doorknob on it) and went to his room.

"Mm... Sure would be nice if I could get a little more respect around here..."

Then, Mario burst into his room, and ran out. Then, he ran back in, and ate all of Toad's mushroom collection. Well, ALMOST all of it.

Have you ever seen a Toad turn blood red? Toad's eyes were practically purple, and there was a tiny hole in his mushroom head. Steam was blowing out of the hole.

"THAT'S IT! THAT IS IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT T!"

Scary Toad jumped off of his bed, lunged at Mario, ripped his cap off, bit his head multiple times, slashed his face with a spiny's shell, Fire-Flower-Throwered him, grabbed his feet, and in a similar manner which Bowser was swung around by Mario, spun in circles and threw Mario.

Right through the reinforced castle wall.

And right into Link who was walking to pay Mario a visit.

"OOOF!"

After grabbing one of the few remaining mushrooms, he dashed out, and ran straight toward his only friend's house.

Toadette.

Reaching her house, he realized that it was locked. On the door a sign read:

On vacation. Be back soon.

-Toadette

Hitting himself, Toad tried the door, and walked in. On Toadette's table a note read:

Toad, I've seen a major change in your attitude. And I am pretty sure I know what you're going through. Come downstairs, and let's talk.

"Oh, that's why she wasn't answering."

Walking downstairs, Toad smelled something...iron-ey. It didn't bother him though, because Toadette had some water problems.

He was about to be disturbed.

In Toadette's basement, Toad found some Koopas, Paragoombas, and Goombas standing over Toadette.

Who was dead.

Apparently, from looking at the monsters, she must have put up a heck of a fight. Scratches, bruises, and even gashes were found on the minions. But in the end, numbers prevailed.

"Why-why-why-w-w-w-w-w- WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU DO THIS?"

"Oh, it's you. We got bored. Hope you don't mind. Heh." A normal Goomba said, very Goomba-ish.

Toad grabbed a knife, and shaking with rage, grew to twice his size, and ate a Fire Flower. In his other hand, he pulled out his Fire-Flower-Thrower.

He began, by torching everything in sight. Once the Paragoombas wings were still on fire, he went after the Koopas, and began cutting their skin off to remove their shells. Permenatly. Moving on the the Goombas, he made sure to hit every vein, if Goombas had veins, and cut of their feet. None to cleanly, either. Toad was shaking with rage, and PURPOSELY trying to jaggedly cut the creature's flesh. Gouging out every minion's eyes, he procedeed to rip the eyeballs out of their sockets. He did, however, receive a few bumps and scrapes. But he never felt them. He was more focused on revenge, not concentrating on pain presently.

Cutting the Paragoombas down the middle, he made sure to cut until their bodies were barely hanging on to their lower half. Slicing every limb available. Jabbing every open part. Burning everything that was moving. Blood was everywhere. On the walls, on the minions, on Toad, on the ceiling, on the door, you name it.

After making sure that the creatures were intensly suffering, Toad spoke.

"You may have experienced physical pain in the last 10 minutes, but I have had emotional pain my entire life."

With that phrase, he cut a prefectly round circle in all of the monster's heads, and ripped their brains out. Leaving everything as he left it, Toad headed for the forest. Only after cleaning up of course. Despite the fact that his best friend had been killed, he couldn't help but smiling at the fate that Bowser's minion's suffered, instead of Toadette.

He did have a small house in the woods. This was where he kept his most precious mushrooms, and, for alone time. He pulled out a very evil-looking mushroom, with red spots, and purple in color, and said, with steel in his voice:

"This is it. Time to end all of this."

**How'd you like it? Review, please! It keeps me writing for people. :)**


End file.
